In the field of modern medical technology, highly diverse types of materials are used as implant materials. The substance characteristics of these materials that are decisive for the particular field of application are, in particular, the biocompatibility and mechanical properties of these materials. Bacterial cellulose is a promising biocompatible material.
Bacterial cellulose is an extracellular metabolic product formed by microorganisms and has properties that are comparable to those of plant-based cellulose. The purity is significantly higher, however, since there are no foreign polymers or other inclusions contained therein.
The supramolecular structure thereof gives bacterial cellulose a highly hydrophilic character, high absorbing capacity and mechanical strength. Of all cellulose-forming microorganisms, the gram-negative aerobic species Gluconacetobacter xylinus, formerly also known as Acetobacter xylinum is of particular significance.
Disadvantageously, however, the mere dehydration and renewed hydration of the cellulose results in a distinct loss of volume. Moreover, conventionally dehydrated cellulose is very brittle. As a result, conventional implants that comprise bacterial cellulose in entirety or in parts cannot be stored.